gleefandomcom-20200222-history
America
America ' by ''West Side Story is featured in the episode The First Time, the fifth episode of Season Three. It is performed by Santana, Puck, Tina, Rory, and a few unnamed boys and girls portraying the Sharks (with Santana, Puck, Tina and Rory as soloists). Mike, Quinn, Brittany, and other members of the football team, are portraying the Jets (though only Mike's and the Football Team's backup is heard). Lyrics '''Santana: Puerto Rico My heart's devotion Let it sink back in the ocean Always the hurricanes blowing Always the population growing And the money owing And the sunlight streaming And the natives steaming I like the island Manhattan (Tina: I know you do) Smoke on your pipe And put that in! Sharks Girls: I like to be in America Okay by me in America Everything free in America Puck: For a small fee in America Santana: Buying on credit is so nice Puck: One look at us and they charge twice Tina: I have my own washing machine Rory: What will you have though to keep clean? Santana: Skyscrapers bloom in America Tina: Cadillacs zoom in America Santana: Industry boom in America Sharks Boys: Twelve in a room in America Santana: Lots of new housing with more space Puck: Lots of doors slamming in our face Santana: I'll get a terrace apartment Puck: Better get rid of your accent Santana: Life can be bright in America Sharks Boys: If you can fight in America Sharks Girls: Life is all right in America Sharks Boys: If you're all white in America Sharks: Lalala America America Lalala America America Sharks Girls: Here you are free and you have pride Mike and the Jets: Long as you stay on your own side Sharks Girls: Free to be anything you choose Mike and the Jets: Free to wait tables and shine shoes Sharks Girls: I like to be in America Okay by me in America Everything free in America Puck: For a small fee in America Sharks Girls: I like to be in America Okay by me in America Everything free in America Puck: For a small fee in America Puck and the Sharks: Lalala America Lalala America Lalala America Lalala America Reception Trivia *Naya Rivera, who plays Santana, is actually half Puerto Rican. *Santana and Brittany's hair is pinned up to appear shorter. *In the original West Side Story, the Jets don't appear in this number (as stated by Emma). It is likely they were weaved in due to time constraints, and the inability to have a Jets number. *The cast did the movie version, not the play version. The stage version does not feature any male singers. *This is Rory's first musical. *The Acapella shows that Puck leads the Sharks, and Mike leads the Jets in their parts. *Much of the song was cut in both the episode and the official song release. Gallery AmericaGlee.png s640x480 (10).jpg 101.jpg s640x480 (11).jpg s640x480 (12).jpg S3E5_America.jpg 391.png Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs